On a date
by drainbender
Summary: Natsu and Lucy decided to stalk Erza and Jellal on their date but lost them. This is what happened after. I really hate Erza.


**Streets of Magnolia**

Guess who's back, back again. Presence back, rape a friend. This is a story about ships and how they sail or don't sail. Yes, im talking to you Hiro Mashima, after 500 fucking chapters, not one ship except for that fucking emo Zereff and a loli Mavis. So lets talk about that fucking bitch Erza and that blue headed, "ohh im soooo cool, i have a tattoo on my eye" Jellal. Jellal and Erza were on their playdate 'cause that's what children do.

So they were on their little date when they met up with Cana and Gildarts on a shopping spree. As soon as Jellal and Gildarts locked eyes, the both said, " **Foursome"**.

 **Love hotel**

They then went to a love hotel near them in the red light district which was not far from the shopping center. Gildarts then stripped Cana and started playing with her pussy as if theere was no tomorow. Cana then took off Gildarts pants unleashing the gigantic penis which syurvived the onslaught from Acknologia. Cana already feeling aroused said" Put your gigantic shlong in my pussy".

As the sex continued, Erza looked on, she noticed the pleasure displayed in Cana's eyes, and that she never felt so before. Thus she took off her own clothes.

Erza " Gildarts-sama please put your cock inside me".

Gildarts " Why should I, your fiance is right there?"

Erza" His cock is not as big as yours."

Gildarts then took his penis out of Cana and fucked Erza, noticing that her pussy was already moist. All this was going on as Jellal was looking on in the corner masturbating. Erza was fucked until she died out of pure bliss. Cana also had her father's child, and his name was Ichiya **.**

 **Streets of Magnolia**

A few hours before they went into the love hotel. Erza and Jellal were being stalked by Natsu and Lucy. Sadly Happy couldn't be there as he was helping Carla do something ***** nothing perverted you fool*. Anyway Natsu and Lucy eventually lost Erza and Jellal because tey were arguying about how Natsu was breating on Lucy's neck and how it was bothering her.

Lucy," **OH NOOO** we lost them, all thanks to you."

Natsu," **BUT YOU STARTED YELLING**."

Lucy exhaled,"Forget it, we're already in the shopping center, let's enjoy it."

Natsu agreed. They then went around the plaza like they were on a date.

Natsu commented,"It's like we're on a date."

Lucy with a noticable blush,"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YEAH."

The now flustered Lucy was presented wit a locket wit an embroidary of a key and a orn crossing paths.

Natsu," Here this is for you. You're the key and I'm the horn. Oh there is a surprise inside for you."

Lucy," Awww that's so sweet of you Natsu, thank you."

Lucy the opened the locket and inside was a peiece of paper neatly folded as if alot of care was put into it. She then opened the piece of paper and written on it very scrapply was a note.

 ** _I know that sometimes you get tired and fed up with me, and most of the time I know it's usually all my fault. But I'll say this anyway I will never get tired of being around you. I will never leave your side._**

 ** _PS look up_**

Lucy jerked her head back up hoping for something she did not even know but to her dismay she saw nothing. A wave of sadness suddeny struck her Remembering the days of her chidhood when she was all alone. Then in her periphiray she noticed a bright pink, only one person she had ever seen had this hair colour it was Natsu. She then looked downnoticing Natsu on one knee his outstretched hands opening a small, black box containing a ring which sparkled more than even the most beautiful lacrima money can buy at least in her eyes.

Natsu,"Will you marry me."

Lucy stunned speechless, this was by far the happiest moment of her life. She pulled Natsu up and then kissed him.

Lucy," Does that answer your question."

Natsu," let's see..."

Lucy then pulled him in for another kiss but this was not like the last one. This was one that only lovers would do. Itwas hot and steamy both could feel the blood rushing to their heads as the cheek became rosy until it was undoubty red.

Lucy," What about now."

Natsu," So its a yes."

Lucy," Of course it is I would never reject you **hubby**."

Natsu," So strange hearing you call me that. Gotta get used to it right **wifey**."

Lucy," Now let's head to the guild and see what they think."

They then returned to the guild and within minutes everyone noticed Lucy's ring. They then began to cheer, everyone crowed around them. Juvia and Levy started to cry for their best friend who was no longer single. Natsu and Gray got into another spontaenou fight which led to nowhere.

Mirajane commented," Finally ,it's been like 3 years since you meet him, right Lucy."

Lucy,"Yeah."

After three months of planning they got officially got married.

Now in the year X795 on January 7th. Lucy found out she was having a baby boy. They decided to name him Igneel in rememberance of Natsu's adopted father.

 ** _THE END._**


End file.
